A color filter manufactured by using a pigment-type photosensitive resin composition has limits in terms of luminance and contrast ratio caused by pigment particle size. In addition, an imaging sensor device requires a smaller dispersion particle size to form a fine pattern. In order to satisfy the requirement, an attempt to realize a color filter having improved color characteristics such as luminance, contrast ratio and the like has been made by introducing a dye forming no particle instead of a pigment to manufacture a photosensitive resin composition. Accordingly, research on an appropriate compound as the dye used to manufacture the photosensitive resin composition is needed.